And the Stars Wept: Book One
by Nimiane
Summary: After Hermione finds an unusual prophecy between their first and second year, how will it affect each of the golden trio's life. An Au that starts at the beginning of their second year.


"Long before there was wizards and their ilk, there had been the nature spirits, those who believed in the good of human kind

"_Long before there was wizards and their ilk, there had been the nature spirits, those who believed in the good of human kind. But there was a balance of both, for those who knew the spirits intimately were the ones who worshipped them fully. To this day there are families who still believe in the old ways and not of the new. These are the priests and priestesses who shall overcome the dark and forge the new balance between the broken worlds._

_For all that is said, no one shall believe in the love of a fey and the love of a wizard, they will be scorned and pushed aside at the hour that they will be most needed. Darkness will reign before the light can come, but only one can save the world and go into the light. "_

Hermione put aside the book of prophecy that was confusing to her as she looks towards Harry and her other best friend Ron. She was the overly studious of them both but yet this was something that just popped up into her book of _Hogwarts: A History. _

"Hermione, put book down and come outside in the sunshine, you will be able to study enough once the term starts…" whined Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, stop that insufferable racket before I do decide to chuck this book at your head!"

"Come on, I want to see some daylight, not just the inside of this house while both me and Harry are here."

And so the summer began like it always did when the golden trio got together at the Burrow, with Ron and Hermione at each other throat. Though those words meant something although one of the trio knew was about to happen at their school in the upcoming years.

None of them, had any idea what was going to happen within the next few years, stuff that would break up neither friendships nor the fact, that each would be drastically different. Love would be made, love lost and all of the above.

In fact the summer flew by in a hurry, each one of the three friends, made their memories last and grew in the bounds of friendship. Hermione, herself, kept having the same recurring dream about the fey, though she truly did not know what it meant. But it was the eve that all three of them were returning to the home, which was their home for so many months a year. This summer was the summer between the first and second.

Ronald was the first one up for a change that fateful morning, the morning that they were to leave for Hogwarts, in fact the reason that he was up so early was so that he could pack, having forgotten to do that. Both Harry and Hermione were much more prepared and well more organized then their red headed friend. So Ron was scurrying around, and packing his trunk quickly and praying to whatever Gods there was that he didn't forget anything.

Nothing unusual happened this summer, just two boys growing and one studious friend having fun and well a lot of teasing nature went on. In fact, the memories of this summer were the only ones that counted his brain, but finally he was packed as Harry began to rouse and awaken from the restful slumber of sleep.

"Morning, mate, how did ya sleep?" Was asked from Ron, as he patiently awaited the answer that might or might not be given to him at all, Harry thought for bit but really did not answer his best mate. It was way too early, and their stomachs finally rumbled, as both boys went downstairs to enjoy the last meal that Mrs. Weasley would give them.

Hermione dreamed that unusual dream once more. But this time, it was within perfect clarity. She had been awake since the early dawn hours, but writing within the journal of hers. As she wrote it down within the journal so that she wouldn't loose what she dreamed:

_I dreamed I was within a forest glade, and that it was the summer solstice, but that wasn't the most unusual part of the dream. I dreamt that I had wings, and was tiny myself… and that I was flitting through out the air. _

_Is this a dream of a past life or something else, that I must know about. I don't know anymore, I have been having the same dream over and over again, since I read that prophecy within the Hogwarts: The History book.. Am I different from most witches and wizards, I hope not. _

_Being smarter then most is a both a curse and blessing, but why this dream.. I must go for now. Molly Weasley is calling me and I must be ready to go to Hogwarts.. _

( okay I finally got back around to this, umm my muse left me for a very very long time, I will hopefully update soon Hopefully.. crosses fingers and hopes that college work isn't going to affect this)


End file.
